Chuck vs the OTHER Three Most Beautiful Words
by P.J. Murphy
Summary: Chuck and Sarah return to watch the fireworks for the Fourth of July, but Sarah remembers what happened the last time they did and has a plan.  One-shot holiday story.  ***M-RATED*** Sexual descriptions and content.  Happy Independence Day!


_If it's a holiday, it must be time for another one-shot fanfic from yours truly. I'm trying my best to keep up the tradition. The one problem with where I live is there are not a lot of fireworks shows, and the one that's only two miles from me ties up traffic like you wouldn't believe. Unfortunately, I'm just far enough away where I can't see it but not far enough away to escape the gridlock. Lucky me, huh._

_Like the last Fourth of July story, this one is M-rated, so if sexual descriptions and content bother you, I don't recommend reading this. Hopefully, this is a nice steamy story for you, or at least as steamy as it was outside today. As always, MXPW, Wepdiggy, and Mikki13 are partly to blame for this being here. Although I admit there aren't as many M-rated Chuck/Sarah stories out there as there used to be. Hopefully there's someone around to pick up the mantle._

_Enjoy and please leave reviews._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Burbank, California<br>July 4, 2011  
>9:30 PM<strong>_

Sarah took a look around at all of the people walking with their kids and loaded down with blankets and coolers. Unlike when she was here last year, tonight she felt like she belonged. She didn't feel like an agent observing the festivities from a distance. She wasn't here on a mission; she was here with her husband. And she was going to enjoy this night even more than she did last year, and she really enjoyed the fireworks last year.

Of course, not feeling like an agent anymore wasn't something in which she had much of a say. She didn't work for the CIA anymore. Although starting her own independent agency with almost one billion dollars in seed money, thanks to Hartley, was certainly not a bad way to go.

This was actually the first weekend they had to relax in over six weeks. They've spent most of their time rebuilding Castle and signing paperwork to take over ownership of the Buy More. Morgan certainly appreciated the raise he got, although he was psyched beyond belief to have an Intersect in him. Fortunately, some convincing by Chuck, Sarah, and Casey meant he kept that to himself, no matter how badly he had to 'motivate' Jeff and Lester into doing their jobs. He was also happy to replace Big Mike's cubic zirconium engagement ring, only to discover Big Mike had already taken his pay raise and bought one with a real diamond. As for Casey, Sarah made sure Castle's gym was built right away, and she had a shooting range installed. It made Casey smile, which freaked Sarah out.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the kisses Chuck was placing along her neck. "Mmmm, I hate when you do that."

Chuck was a bit surprised. "Why? I thought you loved when I kissed your neck. You don't like public displays of affection?"

"But when you do that, it drives me crazy, then I have to kiss you back, and it gets hot and heavy and it's hard to be discreet like spies should be when I just want to rip your clothes off."

Chuck laughed in that way Sarah loved. "Two months of marriage and we haven't slowed down."

Sarah took his face in her hands and kissed him. "And I hope we never do."

Chuck started walking down the hill towards their traditional spot, but Sarah stopped him. "This will be fine right here," she said.

Chuck looked around. "This is a bit secluded. The crowds are further down the hill."

"But we can still see the fireworks, right?"

"Oh, of course."

"I thought it would be good if we had a little more area to ourselves. Just so we don't have families traipsing through our blankets the whole night or spilling their beverages."

Chuck gave her a look. "Are you worried I'm going to repeat what I did last year?"

Sarah gave him the full-on innocent eyes. "I didn't even think of that."

Chuck eyed her warily as he spread out the blanket on the ground and opened the bottle of wine. Sarah pulled out two glasses and held them while Chuck poured wine into each. He placed the bottle back in the basket and took one of the glasses.

"To the most beautiful, sweetest, and most amazing woman I have ever known, whom I am beyond lucky to call my wife," Chuck said as he gazed into Sarah's crystal blue eyes.

Sarah smiled and pulled his face to hers for a deep, amorous kiss. "And to the most handsome, the most caring, and the most amazing person I have ever met. Someone I am honored to call my husband."

They clinked glasses and took a drink. "I love you," Sarah said sweetly to Chuck.

Chuck smiled. "The three most beautiful words in the English language." He returned Sarah's kiss with a concupiscent one of his own.

They continued to kiss until the first fireworks exploded in the sky. They turned to watch and admire the fireworks show. Although they could barely hear the music this time, neither one of them cared.

Sarah moved behind Chuck, who was spread out on the blanket and leaning back with his hands behind him. Sarah sat and wrapped her arms around Chuck's upper body to watch with him. Her hands occasionally caressed his chest, feeling his lean and muscular form. She smiled at the thought he still didn't realize how much more attractive he was now than when she first met him, although she always considered him extremely cute.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Chuck said as his face nuzzled against Sarah's cheek.

"Absolutely, sweetie," she purred in his ear. "This is even better than last year."

"Mmmm, I love you," Chuck said as he turned his face towards Sarah.

She grinned and kissed him. "You're right, Chuck. Those are the three most beautiful words in the English language." She raised a devilish eyebrow. "But do you know what the second-most three beautiful words in the English language are?"

"What" Chuck asked with a bit of a knowing laugh. His eyes then widened when he felt his wrists being tied together.

Sarah grinned and stuck her tongue in his ear. "Payback's a bitch," she hotly whispered.

Sarah pushed Chuck down so he was lying flat on the ground with his hands tied behind his back. She grabbed the second blanket they brought and covered both of them with it. She then ripped Chuck's shirt open and starting kissing and licking his chest. Her hand slid down his stomach and over his pants.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Chuck said as he bordered on panic.

Sarah sat up slightly and looked him in the eyes as she undid his belt. "Did you really think you'd get me off like you did last year and get away with it?"

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. She planted kisses all along his stomach, tracing a path down it with her tongue, as her hand slipped inside Chuck's boxers to feel his quickly-hardening erection.

Chuck looked around in a panic. "Sarah, you don't…"

"Oh, but I do." She had a wicked grin on her face as she stroked him. "I'll have you singing an aria before I'm done with you."

She slid his pants and boxers down as Chuck tried to struggle against his restraints. He tried to move his legs, but Sarah had them pinned down.

"Sarah, not here, stop…" his pleas fell silent and changed into a moan of pleasure as Sarah ran her tongue slowly along the tip of Chuck's manhood, licking it like an ice cream cone. She gave it another slow, sensuous lick before pulling back slightly and flicking at it with the tip of her tongue.

"What was that, Chuck?" she asked innocently as she planted kisses up and down his entire length. "I didn't hear you."

Chuck lay back and stared at the sky, as his ability for rational thought caved in to Sarah's mouth all over his hardened shaft. She began to stroke him as she playfully ran her teeth along the tip of his cock. She lifted the blanket slightly to see Chuck's reaction, but he was too far gone with the goofiest look on his face as he looked straight up.

"Want me to stop now, Chuck?" she teased him as her tongue snaked out to tickle the tip of his throbbing manhood. She only got moans of pleasure in response. "I guess not," she replied as she slid his entire length into her warm, willing mouth. She worked him in and out of her mouth, her eager tongue playing all over his stiff erection. She occasionally lifted the blanket to look at Chuck, enjoying his reactions as she pleasured him.

"Mmmm, Sarah, stop. Stop," Chuck moaned. However, Chuck's pleas only spurned Sarah on to drive her love over the edge. Her head bobbed up and down on his rigid shaft, occasionally allowing the head to slip down her throat. She reveled in making him forget about everything else other than the intense sensations she was giving him. She sucked hard on the tip of his manhood while quickly stroking him and gently raking her fingernails across his testicles. Chuck began to squirm underneath her, trying to hold back, but he was no match for a Sarah determined to get her revenge for what he did to her exactly one year ago.

Chuck moans got louder and louder, and Sarah knew he was close. His hips started thrusting against Sarah's mouth and he cried out in pleasure as an intense orgasm ripped through his body. Sarah kept stroking and licking him to coax it out of him. When his hips sunk back to the ground again, she released him from her grip.

"Oh, God," Chuck breathed. Sarah smiled and kissed her way up his body, pushing back the blanket in the process, and looked at the awestruck face of her husband.

"You should know better, Chuck, than treat me like you did last year and not expect a response," she said with a raised eyebrow as she kissed him all over his face and neck.

Chuck nodded in agreement. "OK, you're right. And what an amazing response it was. But you just know now I have to answer back."

Sarah grinned. "And how do you plan to do that with your hands tied?"

Chuck kicked his legs out and scissor-locked them around Sarah. He rolled hard to flip them over. Sarah's arms got trapped under Chuck's frame when she was taken by surprise.

"You really think you can make me cave when you have your hands tied behind your back?" Sarah asked mockingly.

Chuck didn't answer but started kissing and nibbling her neck in her favorite spot. Her head tipped back and she began to moan. Chuck kissed downward to the first button on her shirt. He gripped it with his teeth and bit hard, biting it off. Sarah gasped at Chuck's aggressiveness as he kissed down to the next button and bit it off. Three more buttons and he would have her shirt open. She was starting to curse not wearing a bra underneath.

"So, are you going to cut me loose or will I have to tear the rest of your clothes off with my teeth?" Chuck asked in almost a growl.

Sarah was too turned on from Chuck's relentlessness to attempt to call his bluff. She reached behind him to untie his wrists. She was rewarded with Chuck unbuttoning the remaining buttons and immediately cupping her breasts, taking one into his mouth and sucking on it hard. She cried at the touch and held his head in her hands as Chuck sucked and nibbled on her nipples. His hand reached down to unbutton her shorts. His hand slid inside and began to massage the folds of her essence. Sarah began to pant as she slid her shorts and panties down. Chuck began kissing down her stomach, teasing her by flicking a circle around her navel.

"Mmm, Chuck," Sarah sighed contentedly as Chuck kissed along her thighs. He pulled the blanket up so he would stay out of sight as he kissed the inside of her knees. Sarah reached down to gently pull at Chuck's hair as she grew impatient. Chuck ran a trail with his tongue up Sarah's inner thigh, which made her writhe in pleasure. The mere touch of Chuck's lips against her wet folds was enough to make her cry out in pleasure. Chuck planted kisses and licks on her womanhood, making Sarah moan and call out his name. Her eyes shot open to see where everybody was, but the fireworks show was still going. Chuck giving her clitoris a sensuous lick made her eyes roll back and close as the feelings coursing through her body began to build. Chuck took her clit into his mouth and sucked on it as he slid two fingers deep inside of her burning essence. Sarah started breathing heavily, as Chuck's fingers sliding in and out of her was driving her crazy.

"Chuck…oh, God, Chuck…" she panted as Chuck was hell-bent on giving Sarah as powerful of an orgasm as she gave him. His fingers were a blur going in and out of her, and he continuously tickled her clit with his sharp tongue. She started bucking against his fingers as hear moans turned into screams. She cried out as Chuck pushed her to the heights of ecstasy. Her entire body shook as an orgasm ripped through her. She held Chuck's head tightly as waves of pleasure overtook her.

She finally let go of Chuck's head and collapsed to the ground. She put her had over her eyes as she bordered on hyperventilation from what Chuck did to her. She always heard the sex life of married couples always cooled off. After what they did, she wondered how that was even possible.

She pulled Chuck up to her and gave him a wanton kiss. She held on to the man who changed her life just by being himself. It was amazing the fortune that turned her way since that day she walked into the Buy More, culminating with their wedding two months ago. It was like a fairytale…no, it WAS a fairytale. One she was so happy to be living.

She sat up and wrapped her legs around her husband, kissing him with the same desire she had for as long as she could remember. Their tongues teased each other as she caressed his skin.

She arched an eyebrow at a rather pleasant surprise she felt between her legs. "Mmm, someone is ready to go again. And I thought I knocked you out for good."

Chuck shrugged and smiled abashedly. "Well, how can I not with someone as beautiful and amazing as you?"

Sarah put her hand on the back of his head and kissed him hard as she slipped her hand down to caress his steel-hard manhood. She rubbed it over her clit, eliciting gentle moans from both of them as she guided him inside of her. She started rolling her hips against him as their lips were locked permanently together. Chuck caressed and teased her breasts as his cock pumped in and out of Sarah. They locked eyes on each other as the pressure built inside both of them. They increased their actions as the last fireworks shot off and the crowd cheered. They moved faster in perfect sync, and Chuck reached down to massage Sarah's clit. That sent her into a frenzy and she clamped down hard on Chuck deep inside of her. Both of them cried out as they went over the precipice.

They sat for a moment attempting to collect their breath. Suddenly, reality struck as they could hear the crowd heading in their direction. They quickly put their clothes back on…or at least put on what they had to an acceptable level of decorum…and gathered the blankets and picnic basket. They high-tailed it back to their car.

They put the blankets and picnic basket in the trunk and got inside. Once safely inside, they started laughing.

"Are we ever going to see a fireworks display on the Fourth?" Sarah asked.

Chuck shook his head. "Not if we keep up this whole 'competition' we seem to have to top the other person.

"True. Competition isn't always healthy. Besides, we know we're good spies, we know we love each other, and we know we'll be together for the rest of our lives. Why keep spending this holiday trying to outdo each other?"

Chuck sat silently for a moment. "Well, it was pretty hot. I was totally turned on."

Sarah was also quiet. "Good point."

Chuck started the car. "But there probably isn't a need to keep trying. Nothing's going to top what we did tonight."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and reached over to run her hand between Chuck's legs. She got close to him. "Don't challenge me, Chuck," she whispered hotly into his ear.

Chuck's eyes widened. "Uh, good idea. This car has a very expensive deductible."

Sarah grinned as they drove back to their apartment.


End file.
